You Belong With Me
by AngelANGEL1322
Summary: Boys don't fall for Maya Hart and she doesn't fall for them. But One Mathews Christmas can change all of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I have decided to publish another Joshaya story. This one is nothing like Together Forever(High School Got Real. I renamed it) This one has the same relations as the show.. So Josh will be Riley's uncle. I might change the personality and characteristics of some characters. Also if you don't watch the show then you will not understand this so I suggest you get some background information before you start reading. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

Maya's P.O.V

A Mathews Family Christmas gets better every single year. I love spending time with all of them. Mom comes too. Every year Riley and me hope that mom and Shawn hit it off but it never happens. Every year, Riley, Auggie and me go caroling while Topanga, Cory, Amy, Alan, Shawn, and my mom stay home and wrap packages for all the children whose Christmases may not be so great. Then on Christmas morning we go out and give these packages. This Christmas however, was going to be different at least that's what Riley said. Riley's uncle Josh was coming over. He never really came before, mainly because he usually spent Christmas with his friends. Lucas and Farkle were coming too. I ring the bell of the Mathews apartment. My mom smiles as the door opens. Shawn gave us both a huge hug. I stayed outside, noticing a mistletoe above the door way. My mom and Shawn were standing underneath it. Frankly, I don't think they noticed until I pointed it out. It was a quick kiss later when I entered. Riley ran to me and we hugged. My mom took my coat. Topanga was busy cooking our dinner. Riley and me took up decorating the Christmas tree. Riley brought a huge box of ornaments and we decided which ones we would hang up. We put one up for the whole family including Lucas and Farkle. We didn't put one up for Josh though. We though our guest of honor would like to choose for himself.

Riley and me continue chatting about Josh. I saw him when I was little. He was 10 at the time and I was 7. Even though I was little, I had always thought he was cute. I wonder what he looks like now that he is 17. The doorbell rings, and Auggie runs to open the door. It was Amy and Alan. Those two were like my grandparents too. I love the cookies Amy brings. Now where was Josh? I'm pretty sure he would have came with his own parents. Then comes in a tall boy. He hands car keys to Alan and takes off his coat. Auggie and Riley ran up to him and hug him. Pretty soon my mom is introduced to him as well. I just stayed back and watched from afar. He looks a little different from when he was 10. Much cuter that's for sure. They are all standing there and talking until Riley notices me.  
"Maya! Come here!" She yells drawing all eyes to me. It's true Riley can draw attention to anyone within seconds. I walk over to my brunette friend.  
"Maya, meet my Uncle Josh!" Riley points to him, like she expects me to run up to him and hug him all of a sudden. Everyone goes back to what they were doing and Josh and me step up to each other.  
"It-It's been a while." He says.  
"Sure has."  
"Well, boy you grew up gorgeous." He says walking away. I think I might be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Maya's P.O.V

I was sitting upstairs at the bay window. The party was too much. It wasn't like I got annoyed but it was just that I had a lot of things on my mind. He said I was gorgeous. I don't wanna say I'm in love. I'm just not the type. I snap the thoughts out of my head and focus back on my sketchpad. I was drawing Josh unintentionally. I just draw whatever is on my mind. I draw his perfect blue eyes and smile. I smile as I draw. This boy was just stuck in my head.  
"Maya?" A voice comes from the doorway. I clutch the sketchpad so no one sees it. I turn and see its Josh. I clear my throat.  
"Uh yes?"  
"Oh Riley wanted me to check if you're ok."  
"Yeah I'm fine..."  
"You sound like you have a lot on your mind." He says sitting next to me.  
"Do I? Sorry."  
"That's nothing to be sorry about. You know you sound nothing like how you used to be when you were 7."  
"How did I sound like when I was 7?"  
"Well you were always a rebel. Always wanting me to take you out to the skate park so you can ride my skateboard. You crashed and burned a lot but I remember you would always get back up and try again."  
"I'm still the same girl. And I'll have you know that I'm a pretty good skateboarder."  
"Oh really Hart?"  
"Yeah. Cool then we should go skateboarding sometime."  
"That'll be cool and I can't wait to beat you!"  
"We'll see Maya.. Is that your sketchpad? Riley told me you like to draw."  
"Yeah I do like drawing."  
"Can I see what you're drawing?" Oh crap he wants to see what I was drawing. If I let him see it then I am so doomed. Uh what do I do?!  
"Uhhh." That was all that I could say.  
"It's fine you don't have to show me..."  
"Oh thank goodness because I was drawing- never mind."  
"Haha. Almost got you to say it."  
"So we-uh-should-you know-uh- go- uh downstairs."  
"Um is everything ok?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"  
"Ok Maya, I'm no Riley but I know people. Whats bugging you?"


End file.
